


One Shots

by ViciousOrDelicious



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousOrDelicious/pseuds/ViciousOrDelicious
Summary: Here are some of my one shots I am currently writing.Feel free to request anything with following characters:BeerusBardockGokuGogetaGoku BlackRaditzVegetaTurlesBrolyI am not writing any yaoi stuff and lemon (yet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Beerus - Encounter

"Goku!", the voice of King Kai echoed through the entire atmosphere of the dwarf planet. Called one was standing with Vegeta, ready to teleport away to train. "King Kai?", surprised he directed his gaze towards the sky. Vegeta snorted in annoyance.  
"What's up?"  
"Get this insane Saiyan off my planet!"  
"But we where-"  
"RIGHT AWAY!"  
Goku snorted too. "I'm coming"  
"You have to see King Kai?", Vegeta let his hand off Goku's shoulder again.  
"Yes, she is tearing his planet to pieces"  
Vegeta let out a short, harsh laugh. "Typical"  
At that moment Goku put two fingers to his forehead. "I'll hurry up" and the next moment he was on King Kai's planet.  
"There!", he greeted Goku and pointed in the direction in which he found said Saiyan.  
"Goku", she greeted him with a grin after he reached her.  
"Sellri, King Kai wants you to leave", he grinned. The young Saiyan ran her hand through her shoulder-length hair. "I know"  
"Take her with you!", King Kai also reached them. "It's enough for me that Master Beerus is awake, I don't have to worry that she will destroy my planet too!"  
Sellri startled, leaving Kai's statement uncommented.  
"Actually, we were just about to leave for training"  
"I do not care! Take her with you!", King Kai's anger seemed to boil further.  
Goku laughed indignantly and put a hand on Sellri's shoulder. "I want to train with you guys. I can't get any stronger here " "Then we'll get Vegeta and be on our way", Goku put two fingers to his forehead again. "Get lost already!"

"We have to hurry, he's already waiting ...", Vegeta commented on the return of the two and put a hand on Kakarott's other shoulder. "Then we'd better set off immediately. Sellri will join us" "Wait. Where exactly do you want to go?"  
"We train with Whis on Beerus' planet"  
"Wait, what?!" and they vanished.  
The said people stood directly in front of the three Saiyans.  
"Hey", Goku greeted his master and the god of destruction. The deity turned his gaze to the souvenir from the two students.  
"You ..." His eyes widened, narrowed immediately after.  
In the next moment Sellri found herself on the floor, lying on her back with one hand around her neck, grabbing it like a vice.  
"Give me a reason not to kill you right now!", the god growled at the young Saiyan.  
She couldn't answer, she simply didn't have the air to talk.  
Instead, Whis replied. "You can't. And you know that too "  
"Shut up, Whis", he growled, continuing to squeeze hard. Sellri's attempt to loosen his hand failed miserably, as expected.

"Stop it now, you two are already turning blue", Whis commented on the situation. Goku and Vegeta no longer understood what was going on.  
"Do something, Whis", Goku felt Sellri's energy weaken.  
"Why is Beerus turning blue too?", Vegeta was the only one who noticed this remark from Whis.  
"Stop it, otherwise I'll end it", Whis grew impatient, ignoring Vegeta's question.  
Beerus growled, grabbed Sellri by her top and pulled her to eye level. His gaze fell on a scar on her right shoulder. The sight only annoyed him more.  
"If I can't kill you, then at least I'll let you suffer", he pulled her closer, put a finger to her chin, pushed her face up. The claw pierced through her skin, causing a trickle of blood to work its way down her throat. "The way you made me", he added in a low ominous tone.  
Sellri grimaced her face in pain.  
"Master Beerus, that's enough. Don't make me step in"  
Beerus snorted more than annoyed, angry at his thwarted vengeance.  
He hit her first in the face, then several times in the pit of the stomach.  
She already passed out from the first blow.  
Then he threw her carelessly towards the lake. Before she fell into the water, Vegeta was able to catch her. She really didn't have to drown. He leaned her to a tree.  
"What the hell was going on here?"  
Whis cleared his throat. "Well, that was a long time ago. Obviously the two have had an encounter in the past "

After a festive meal, quite satisfying for the god of destruction, the deity let himself sink into the back of the chair. Beerus wasn't sure yet whether to give planet Vegeta a chance. And actually he had already promised Freezer, as soon as he has no longer any use to the Saiyans, that he would be allowed to destroy it. He didn't know what had ridden him in making this decision. He himself had no use from it. And actually he couldn't care less, he would just wipe Freezer out. 

He had just sent the king and all the servants away from him to digest in peace. Only Whis was still present with him. At least that's what he thought until just now. “Show yourself now!”, the cat-like god growled impatiently.   
Sellri emerged from hiding from the far corner of the dining room.   
"You have tolerated her for a long time, Master Beerus”, Whis grinned   
"Shut up, Whis," Beerus commented on his companion's remark and watched Sellri walk up to the table.   
"What do you want?"   
“The king has another present for you besides the food”, Sellri grinned lasciviously and pointed to herself. "Me"   
"Ohoho", Whis laughed, still giggling when he decided to leave the room.   
"And why should I accept something like that?", he eyed her unabashedly.   
She was barely dressed, with short shorts, a tube top and boots. He was distracted by the long sweatbands, but paid no further attention as she moved between him and the table.   
“Even a mighty god like you has needs. Do you really want to decline the offer?”, Sellri had the feeling that his gaze pierced her eyes.   
Without saying anything, his tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her in his direction, forcing her to sit on his lap. Immediately she wrapped her hands around his neck and looked him straight in the eyes.   
"I only accept it because you are different than the countless other women who have offered themselves to me"

She stopped short.   
"What do you mean?" He grinned.   
He roughly grabbed her hair, yanked her head back, exposing her neck. He let his rough tongue run over it.   
“I could sense, especially smell, that they were only afraid... Right now I smell something else. Besides a little bit of fear”, she could clearly feel his teeth pressing lightly into her skin. She let out a sharp breath, bowing her head as far as she could.   
"And that would be?", he gave her no leeway, had her hair firmly under control. "Arousal", she could clearly feel his grin as he pressed his mouth against her neck.   
She pushed his head back so she could look him in the eye. She noticed his shorter breaths,   
what clearly showed her that he liked what she was up to in the beginning.   
A few inches separated their faces. She wanted to destroy this small distance, but he still held her back by the hair.   
"That only happens if I felt something for you. Don't get cocky", he snapped.   
So she wrapped her arms around his neck again.  
He loosened his grip on her hair, put one on her breast.   
He lowered the other one. With a slight shock, she felt that his claws skillfully ripped open the shorts. Again she felt the teeth on her neck, making their way to the collarbone, felt the claws running down her back. She couldn't help but moan, almost lost herself. But at that moment she saw the right time

Suddenly a scream went through the dining room.   
Beerus' eyes were wide open, his teeth digging into Sellri's flesh, the claws completely sunk in her back, leaving their tracks across it.   
Sellri, gaze contorted with pain, pushed the knife as deeply into the destroyer's back as she could. She pulled it out. Beerus was completely surprised, gave a groan.   
And again she pushed it into the body of the person opposite. This time until the blade came out through his chest. He cried out again, pausing in his position.   
Suddenly panicked, she jumped up and fled.   
Beerus shouted for Whis.   
She had caught him off guard. At a heated moment with no defense, no warning whatsoever. That was the only reason she could do such damage to him at this moment.   
"Oh dear!", Whis commented on the situation he found.   
Beerus layed on the floor, gasping for breath, tore down everything with him.   
Whis immediately discovered the knife, which had pierced through the shoulder to the chest. He hurried to him, knelt down.   
"It'll be better soon, Master Beerus", he jerked the knife out of the body, Beerus screamed. Immediately he healed the badly wounded god.

Beerus cried out in rage, mobilizing all his strength. Purple aura surrounded him and flashed ominous lightning bolts.   
“I will destroy this planet on the spot!”, he growled, the lightning bolting everything around him to ashes.   
"That won't work as long as this Saiyan is on this planet ..."   
"What are you talking about?!"   
"Well, you have bound with her, Master Beerus"   
"What?! But she didn't bite me! ”, his aura faded.   
"That's right. However, she pierced your skin with the blade. That counts as well”   
"That means, if she dies, I will die too ...", again anger simmered in him.   
"How dare she?", Beerus energized himself again, discharging his anger at the palace of the king.   
"I'll go to sleep when we’re at home. In the meantime, make sure she won’t die. I think about what I'll do with her then when I’ll wake up”

"So is she his partner for life?", Goku looked at Whis in amazement. “Married like on earth?” "Correct. As long as she lives or dies of natural causes. If she dies due to external influences, Beerus will also perish”, the angel explained.   
"Then it would make more sense that she’ll stay on this planet. Nothing should happen to her here, except for Beerus himself", Vegeta continued the conversation. Looking over at her worried, felt her ki slowly rise. She slowly regained consciousness .   
"Or you wish the Super Dragonballs for her to become immortal", Goku suggested.  
"Ohohoho!", Whis’ laugh rang out. "I don't think Master Beerus would like that"   
Said person was sitting cross-legged on the meadow in Sellris' immediate vicinity.   
"No way", he muttered thoughtfully to himself. He eyed her, propping his head on one hand. Slowly she began to move, opened her eyes. She saw Beerus sitting next to her and was startled. Controlled again by his anger, the god pounced on Sellri. But before his fist could touch her face, Whis stopped the attack.   
“You stop right now. What if you accidentally kill her? I don't want to see any more violence between you two”, both turned away offended. Whis let out an annoyed groan.   
He grabbed both of them by the collar and teleported himself and the two of them to Beerus' bedroom. Without commenting, he threw them onto Beerus' bed.   
"What is this supposed to be, Whis?", Sellri looked around skeptically. Were that huge floating hourglasses?   
"You two will now discuss this and then get along"   
“And why here of all places?” Beerus snorted.   
“I couldn't think of anything better so quickly. I will stay close and intervene immediately if there is violence. You're not going out of here until you've made up. Otherwise I'll beat you back in here. Understood?" Both reluctantly agreed.   
"Good," Whis gave Beerus a warning look and then left the room.

"So excuse yourself properly so we can get out of here", Beerus growled.   
"Forget it. You let my home wipe out for no reason. I'll never forgive you!”, Sellri contered.   
"You bound yourself to me without my permission!"   
“That wasn't on purpose?! Do you really think that I wanted to bind myself to you all my life?!”, she grimaced in disgust.   
Beerus grinned. "At least at that moment your body told me that you wanted me to be around" Caught up, she turned red. "But not my whole shitty life!" Both sat down on Beerus’ bed. That could still take a while ...   
“Besides, I wasn't the only one who wanted anything at that moment”, Sellri added offended. Not only she but Beerus reluctantly remembered that day.  
Beerus sniffed inconspicuously, grinned again. "I smell similar smells as on that day"   
"Shut it"   
Beerus shook off thoughts that came up.   
"Then at least apologize for insidious stabbing me"   
Sellri turned indignantly away from him, pulled up her top. "And you will apology for this?"   
The scars his claws had left on her back had barely faded. Almost symmetrical, from the spine to the waist there were four deep tracks on each side of its claws. Offended, Beerus turned away, he hadn't expected that.   
"I'm the god of destruction ... I've had your planet on my radar for a long time”, Beerus grumbled after a while of offended silence on both sides.  
“We knew that. That is why the king forced me to kill you”, Sellri heard the blanket rustle and was slightly startled when she felt something on her back. She glanced over her shoulder to see Beeru's tail brushing the scars. Almost apologetic.   
"How did he make you do it?"   
“He threatened to have my parents killed. I was chosen because I ... was Prince Vegeta's lover back then. I was responsible for getting him through his heat safely so that he could concentrate fully on fighting and conquering planets. When King Vegeta heard that you were still alive, he still had my parents killed. I then fled to Goku on earth ”   
“I don't care if someone lives or dies. With my responsibility I have learned over the years not to think twice about whether a planet and its people really deserve to be wiped out. I give every planet the chance to calm me down. But planet Vegeta had lost it a long time ago. Frieza was the reason you still existed” "I know…"

“Whis? How's the two of them going?”, Goku was more than curious. But Vegeta also wanted to hear the answer. Both were engaged in a fist fight, practicing under Whis’ supervision. He didn't have to carry out his threat to stay close and beat them both back into the room. So he devoted himself to training the other two Saiyajins. When exactly did it become his job to babysit other people, except that cat?  
Whis looked into his staff, one eye closed.   
“No need to intervene”, he grinned happily. 

“So… we both did terrible things to each other. We're not upgrading or downgrading”, Sellri summed up. Both now sat facing each other.   
“Because both of them thought their actions were appropriate”, Beerus added and accepted the latter remark without comment. "Correct"   
Beerus let out an annoyed breath. "What now?"   
"We should get along, at least as long as I am alive"   
"The main problem is more likely that you mustn't die", he added, looking her in the eyes. "Correct"  
"But since you are a Saiyan, this could turn out to be difficult ..."   
“Right too”, Sellri chuckled.   
“We'll think about that later”, he tapped his chin thoughtfully with one finger.   
"So you stop attacking me at every opportunity?"   
Beerus grumbled, smelling a familiar smell again.   
"I think we'll be fine", she noticed his grin at this sentence.   
“Why are you grinning like that?" In the next moment she knew what he meant.   
“Tze, your fine nose has led you astray. No arousal"   
He pulled her closer with his tail, put a hand on her neck. "Really?" He grinned thoughtfully, leaning towards her. "Yeah, really", she tried to keep her lie upright, staring into his eyes.   
He put the other hand on her lower leg, let the claws wander up and down.   
"Are you sure?" “Yes… I think”  
And with that he pulled her the last few inches, kissed her. With a grin he noticed that she immediately replied. Before he lost himself completely, he broke away from her.   
"Didn't you say that-" "Yes, maybe I feel so- just shut up!", Beerus stood up to be on his way. "I know very well that my nose has not deceived me"   
"Just shut up!"


	2. Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one.

Goku didn't let her rest the last few days, he kept appearing and taking her with him to train.   
Today she needed a day off. She was burned out from exercising all the time. So she spent the whole day on the couch, then she was now in bed. Cuddled up, head turned to the door, all lights turned off.   
She was just beginning to fall asleep when the silence was broken by a hissing sound.   
She didn't open her eyes, the ki she felt was all too well known to her.   
"Even today I don’t have a break from you?" She grinned.   
"Hey ...", Goku greeted the young Saiyan, completely out of breath, as he leaned over her. She only vaguely recognized his features. "What's that supposed to be?" She grumbled, looking up at him.   
At this moment she recognized Goku's changed shape. “Last night I got a new transformation, Super Saiyan four. However, my body still has to get used to this form”  
She looked into his red-rimmed eyes. "I took over a bit of training today, I need a break ..."   
Since Chichi broke up with him, he threw himself into training continuously and only allowed his body short breaks for sleep.   
She turned her head to the side again, pointing her tail at the mattress behind her. She non-verbally allowed him to lie down with her.   
"And why exactly are you coming to me then?"   
Goku lay on the other side, his head toward the center. She could almost feel his gaze pierce the back of her head.  
"Should I leave?", he asked her in return.   
"No, I'm just curious", she noted the tense undertone in addition to his mood swings.   
"I don't want to be alone at the moment ..." She heard the blanket rustle, he fumbled into the pillows and let out a grumble. In the next moment she noticed how something settled on her hip. Did Goku have a tail again? It didn't feel like a hand.   
After a short while, Goku snuggled up against her. He buried his face in the back of her neck, put one arm around her waist and wrapped the other between her shoulder and pillow. He let his tail rest on her thigh.   
"Why weren't you training today?" His breath brushed the back of her neck, giving her goosebumps.   
"I needed a break"   
Goku's hand was now resting on her stomach, slowly stroking up and down.   
"I don't have your stamina yet", she added. Her breaths got shorter when she noticed that his hand went higher and higher. And suddenly she felt his teeth on her neck. He bit down slightly, then distributed kisses up her shoulder to her ear.   
"That's what happens when you skip training", he whispered reproachfully.   
"It's more because I'm not in a divorce and have to distract myself from it with training"   
Goku ignored this comment, but anger was already boiling up in him. He shook it off, just tried to concentrate on the young Saiyan in front of him. He bit her neck lightly again, found his way to her breast with his hand and squeezed hard. He grinned as she pressed against him in response. With the other hand he pushed her head in his direction.  
"Stop it ..." she grumbled, barely audible. Half-heartedly she tried to turn her head away. Her tail snaked around the arm whose hand was resting on her chest.   
"Stop using me as a distraction, Goku," she was more determined this time, pulling with her tail on his arm.   
He knew that she had kept an eye on him for a long time. And that he wanted to take advantage of this fact just to meet his needs made her angry. Goku snatched his arm from her grip, only to grasp her tail tightly afterwards.   
She had been training this for a long time, Goku knew that, like other Saiyans, the effect was hardly there.   
Still, his grip should not be underestimated. The feeling of powerlessness spread easily in her, but it did not gain the upper hand.   
“What are you up to?”, she groaned. He squeezed too hard for her level of training.   
"How did you get the idea that I would want to take advantage of you?", he growled, pushing her head back in his direction and propping himself up on one elbow. "Let go…" "Answer my question first," he growled, furious.   
"Let ...", she was interrupted by a piercing pain as he gripped even tighter. She cried out, was about to faint.   
Goku let go, startled.   
Instantly she sagged, gasping for air. The pain subsided very slowly.   
"I … I haven't got my strength under control yet", he explained, panicked, turning her around and cupped her with his arms. "I'm sorry ...", he grumbled, kissing her forehead. She mumbled accepting, took a deep breath.  
"I wouldn't even dream of taking advantage of you." He rubbed her back up and down, hugging her tightly. "Not only Chichi had reasons to get a divorce ...", he muttered, burying his face between her head and the pillow. He took a deep breath, suddenly he got nervous. “I also had a reason”, he almost felt sick. With the hand that brushed her back, he pushed her chin up. “You are my reason”, with that he kissed her.


	3. Beerus - Immortality

“I'll wrap everything up. Whis and Beerus will be over soon ”, Bulma got up from the dining table and stretched. Sellri leaned back in her chair, gnawed. "Why?", she grumbled and watched Bulma as she moved into the kitchen.   
"They pick up the leftovers, there is so much left"   
A short time later, Sellri heard rumbling and cursing from the dining room.   
"I meant why they absolutely have to come in pairs"   
“Sellri, please…”, Bulma was interrupted by a noise. Said people appeared at that moment in the dining room, on the opposite side of the dining table.   
"Master Whis, Master Beerus ...", she greeted the two newcomers.   
"Hello", Whis warbled in anticipation of the meal. Beerus didn't look at her and turned his back on her. Sellri snorted in annoyance. This reaction was to be expected.   
"Whis, can you help me?" “Already on the way”, Whis went straight to the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.   
Sellri leaned her head on her hands that were resting on the tabletop. With narrowed eyes she looked at the God of Destruction, who turned his back on her, hands clasped behind his back. She noticed his tail swinging back and forth and followed it with her eyes.   
There was a grumble on his part, but she ignored it.   
“Are you finally going to stop staring at me?!”, he finally uttered annoyed.   
"Tze, why should I?" She replied sloppily.  
He vanished in front of her eyes, only to reappear next to her a blink of an eye later.   
He raised a hand threateningly in front of her face.   
"Don't tempt me", he growled warningly.   
Unimpressed, she stood right in front of him, staring into his eyes. For the first time in weeks that he returned her eye contact   
“I'm not afraid of you” “But you should”, his gaze narrowed. She raised her hand to slide his right in front of her face. But before she was even halfway up, he grabbed her and yanked her aside.   
“Don't touch me”, he bared his teeth. Definitely impressive with that fangs...   
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she finally burst out.   
"What are you talking about?"   
She yanked her hand from his grip, started to leave. "Fuck it all. I don't care”   
He held her by the hand with his tail. "Talk, Saiyan", he gave her a nudge so that she landed on the couch. Then he built himself up in front of her.   
"I want to know why you are dismissive to me", she finally grumbled.   
“Dismissive?” He looked at her in disbelief.   
“You haven't returned eye contact for weeks, I was expelled from your training and you only give me short and concise answers. If you ever talk to me! ”, she glared at him.   
He didn't return the look, stared offended to the opposite side. He didn't know it was that noticeable. How should he defend himself against it now?   
“What's going on here?” Whis entered the dining room.  
“Whis… He doesn't answer me again. What's the matter with him?"   
“Stay out of this, Whis”, the god warned his companion.   
"Master Beerus, don't you think that you should finally explain your behavior?"   
"I would like an explanation, after all, he was about to wipe me out!"   
“Say what?!”, Bulma also broke into the conversation between the Saiyan and the God of Destruction. "What's wrong with you?", Bulma was furious at the threat to her longtime friend. The person addressed only growled, indignantly fell on the couch next to Sellri. He probably had no choice but to explain himself ... Or he just destroyed everything and everyone on this planet, then he wouldn't have to justify himself ... The second option didn't seem that unattractive to him.   
“Explain yourself”, Bulma didn't give up.   
Beerus looked at Whis for help. When the angel returned the look, he realized what he had to do. "Well ... Master Beerus uses something like a protective mechanism", Whis began, straightening a chair for Bulma to sit on.   
“Protection mechanism? Protection from what? ”, Bulma wanted to know, glanced at Beerus, who couldn't stand it and got up. "Whis ... I'll go ahead ...", the tone in Beeru's voice made both women sit up and take notice. Both watched him leave the house.   
"Am I wrong, or did he sound ... sad?", Bulma remarked, surprised that Beerus probably knew other feelings besides hunger and anger. Whis cleared his throat and sat down in the vacated space next to Sellri.   
“As you know, Master Beerus has lived for several thousand years. And his life will last several thousand years ... The period of time that you humans, or Saiyans, live is only a moment in his life ” "Oh ... I think I get what you're getting at, Whis"   
Sellri wasn't ready at all. "And what does that have to do with me now?"   
"So. Social and physical contacts are only short-lived for him if his counterpart is not a god. Everyone, to whom he gave his heart before, he has ” “See dying”, Bulma completed his sentence.   
"Correct", commented Whis. Both looked at Sellri.  
"Yes and?" And suddenly Sellri realized it too. "Crap…"   
The god of destruction actually fell for her and tried to keep her at a distance with his behavior...   
“That explains the problem, but doesn't solve it”, Bulma commented, tapping her chin thoughtfully with her left index finger. Her eyes still on Sellri.   
“Well, yes. The solution is probably that I should stay away from him ”, Sellri turned her gaze to the floor, took a deep breath.   
"No, you just revealed the problem to be an even bigger problem", Whis grinned contradictingly.   
"You ...", Bulma's eyes widened. "You love him"   
Sellri pursed her lips and sank into the couch. "Caught"   
“Could we fundamentally undo the wish for immortality?”, Bulma turned her gaze to Whis, convinced that she had found the solution. "Well ... actually should-"   
“Yes that works”, Whis was interrupted by Beerus, he couldn't stand knowing that something so personal was being talked about without him.   
“And for whom exactly would this be used?” He stopped in the doorway. He didn't notice that his tail was swinging nervously again.   
"Sellri", Bulma grinned, getting up. “I understand, as a last resort, so to speak”, Whis said happily. "Why did we never think of it, Master Beerus?"   
Beerus looked unsuspectingly at his companion. Sellri didn't quite understand what the two were up to either. Whis got up too. "We'll continue", Bulma nudged Whis with her elbow, who nodded.  
“Purely hypothetical: someone could wish for immortality from the Super Dragon Balls. And if things don't work out as expected, you just undo it”, Whis giggled, leaving the room with Bulma.   
"How much did you overhear the conversation?"   
Beerus grumbled and collapsed onto the couch next to Sellri. He crossed his legs, put his arms on the backrest and looked at her.   
"Everything"   
She noticed that his features were much softer, he seemed more relaxed.   
She huffed in response, holding out the silence for only a few seconds.   
"Are you finally kissing me, or not?", she grabbed his sash around his shoulder and pulled him towards her. As if he had been waiting for it, he put his hands on her cheeks, moving the last few inches between them towards her.


	4. Beerus - Problem

"Whis!", the voice of the destroyer boomed up to the four people, less than 500 meters away.   
Goku, Vegeta, and Sellri were on the planet of Beerus to train with Whis.  
"Nooo, we woke him up", Goku grimaced. "Oh no. Master Beerus has been awake for a few days " "Whis! I can't take it anymore, damn it!"  
"Oh dear... This bad this time ... ", the person in charge hurried towards the fortress, left the three Saiyans unsuspectingly behind.   
"What is going on?", Vegeta mumbled and sat next to Goku and Sellri on the ground. The break was just right for the three of them.   
"Oh, the grumpy cat will just be hungry. As always", Sellri turned her gaze to the lake.   
"You're a woman. Why don't you cook something for him and while you're at it ... ", Goku's stomach growled. "Ouch!", Goku rubbed the back of his head, on which Sellri had pounded her palm. "Was this really necessary ..."  
After a few minutes, Whis appeared in front of the three Saiyajins.   
"Master Beerus will join the training in a minute. I was able to gain some time to warn you in advance."   
"What do you want to warn us about?" Vegeta was curious.   
"Well, actually I just have to warn you, Sellri", she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Whis felt the god's ki approaching.   
"Just be warned", he came closer to her, added barely audibly "and stay away from him as much as possible"   
Beerus reached the group. "I really need to let off steam. Who wants to fight?"   
Sellri was briefly tempted to volunteer like Goku and Vegeta, but a little nudge from Whis 'side reminded her of his warning. Beerus eyes narrowed, he stared Sellri into hers. "You", he grumbled. So much for staying away, she thought to herself.   
She looked at Whis for help. Whis exhaled audibly, grabbed Goku and Vegeta by the collar. "We're leaving", he commented on his actions, knowing well that he shouldn't do anything against Beeru's decision.   
"But we want to see that!" Goku complained as he was dragged away by Whis.   
"Believe me, you don't want to see that", Whis giggled and disappeared with the two Saiyans in tow. 

"What gives me the honor?", Sellri went into fighting position. "I know I couldn't hold a candle against Goku and Vegeta. Consequently not even remotely to you"   
Beerus grinned. "I just feel like it", he replied.   
"What an unsatisfying answer-" Beerus' fist in her stomach interrupted her. It hit her with incredible hardness and speed, so that all she could do right now was to hold still and try to keep the contents of her stomach to herself.  
Now that she thought about it, it was pretty unfair of him to pick the weakest one to blow off steam...   
He pulled his fist out of her stomach, only to knock her out with the edge of his hand in the back of her neck. She sagged instantly, somehow managing to remain semi-conscious. Only drowsiness got the upper hand of her. He saved her from hitting the ground, cradling her in his arms. "Stay with me, will you", Sellri noticed an unfamiliar undertone in his voice.   
She leaned her head on his chest, felt him exhale sharply.   
She slowly regained full consciousness. At the same time she felt that Beerus' tail wrapped around her leg. She stopped short. She knew this gesture too well from the Saiyajins. That and that undertone ...   
She felt that he was pressing against her. "I am fit again"   
He broke away from her. "Then we go on" His behavior struck her as strange. She was slowly beginning to suspect. "Attack already", he grumbled, stood completely open, indicating no defense. Sellri sighed, it was pointless. She wasn't going to hit him once, that was for sure. But he wanted her to attack. So she shot at him, suggesting a frontal attack. Beerus didn't even blink. Without warning, a fist hit her face. She stumbled a few steps back, grimaced in pain and held the cheek he had just hit.   
When she opened her eyes again, Beerus was standing in front of her. "Holy shit", she uttered as a shock reaction. He put a hand on her neck, pulling her closer to him.  
She stared perplexedly into his eyes as he wrapped his tail around her again. This time around her waist. And as if someone had flipped a switch, his mood suddenly changed.   
She was barely able to block his fist. "What the hell is wrong with you?!", she jumped at him angrily, but caught a fist in her face again in response. This time she didn't stop herself from falling on the ground. She landed hard on her back, stayed where she was. She didn't want to stand up anymore.   
Beerus knelt over her. Without a comment he pushed himself between her legs, lay down on her, propped himself up on the left and right of her head with his elbows.   
"Beerus ...", she growled warningly. He ignored it, pushed her head aside with his nose. And suddenly it fell like scales from her eyes. "Are you in heat?"   
Beerus let go of her, looked at her puzzled. "How do you know about it?"   
"As a Saiyan, I am also familiar with it. I didn't know, however, that it also affects gods "   
"Yes I am", he finally admitted, looking down at her.   
"Is there nobody who is responsible for you?" He pushed up one leg of her, put a hand on her bum.   
"No", he growled, his mouth pressed against her neck.   
"Then we should find someone quickly", she made an attempt to get up. Beerus groaned in annoyance, leaned back and stared into her eyes. How can she be so dumbfounded?   
"No", he put a hand on her chin, pushed it up. "Maybe Whis knows what we can d-" Beerus notes her with a kiss to be silent. She replied immediately.   
"Can you get through this with me?" He grumbled close to her ear after he pulled away from her. Surprised, she only nodded, Beerus grinned in response.


	5. Raditz / Goku - Deal

So a quick one. Requested on Tumblr.

"I can't believe I ended up in this stupid hell!"

Goku defensively raised his arms. "I'm sorry, but you left us no other choice"

"You left me no other choice! You and this huge green guy! ", Raditz took a step towards his younger brother, raised his fist menacingly.

"I'll kill you for this, Kakarrot!"

"Um, I'm already dead too. That won't do-", Goku was interrupted by his brother's fist in his stomach. "I don't give a shit! Then I'll beat you until I don't feel like it anymore! "He hit his brother furiously, but Goku managed to catch his fists.

It was only a few seconds since Goku fell from the Snakeway to Hell. As luck would have it, he landed directly on his older brother, who had already spent a few days in earthly hell.

Despite the dead body, Raditz still had amazing stamina.

Goku had to endure his brother's beating for several hours. Raditz had already forced Goku onto his back, he himself had just put the last kicks on the chest of the person opposite. Gasping for breath, the long-haired one propped himself up on his knees, looking grimly into Goku's eyes.

The younger Saiyan was also at the end of his power and had not resisted for a long time. In the end, he only endured the beating.

"I'm not finished yet", Raditz grumbled and sat down on the floor next to his brother, out of breath, and sat cross-legged.

"Yes ... I thought so", Goku groaned and took a deep breath. "But I don't have time for it ..."

"I don't give a shit about that either, Kakarrot!"

"Just stop acting like a Saiyan", Goku muttered to himself and turned his gaze back to his brother.

"I swear, if you hadn't brought that Namekian with you, I would have killed you", he growled.

"I know that", Goku snorted. "But why did you have to kill me so badly? Couldn't you just fly away?"

Raditz snorted contemptuously. "Tzz, you think I would have just let you get away with that? You are one of our kind, Kakarrot! There are only a handful of us left, and should I just let you live a wrong life here?", the older man stood indignantly, ready to demonstrate his strength again.

Goku got up too.

"I have family and friends on earth. I don't know any other life. And I would do anything to protect them", this time Goku attacked first.

Raditz was amazed at the sudden strength, but immediately understood what Goku's secret was. In the last few minutes that Raditz attacked his brother, who only tolerated the attacks, he was collecting his own reserves.

Raditz was only able to repel a few attacks. He just didn't have the stamina at the moment.

"Even if I have to kill my own brother and myself too "

The older Saiyan thought about it. 

He never had anything to fight for. 

Of course he had his honor, his pride ... The very fact that he was a Saiyan made him fight. However, this subsided when his home planet was destroyed and he was sent to Earth by Nappa and Vegeta. He knew the two wanted to get rid of him ...

But he didn't have motives like Kakarrot. 

Something was always missing in his whole life. Maybe it was that? Family? Friends?

The realization only made him angrier. His younger brother had completely robbed him of the chance. He couldn't even try it.

"And thanks to you I will never find out what it is like!", he finally burst out and with all his might he hit Goku in the face.

He sailed a few meters through the air before landing hard on his butt.

Raditz was about to pounce on the younger one when Goku interrupted him.

"And what if you could still try it?"

Raditz paused. "What do you mean by that?"

Goku thought about it.

"I'll explain everything to you. There is a way to bring your planet and the people on it back to life. Including you, of course"

Raditz didn't believe what he was hearing.

"However, you have to help me with something before we can make that possible for you"

Goku once again enlightened his older brother about the Dragon Balls, and that with them it was possible to wish his planet and its people back.

"And now you think I believe you would do this for me so easily?", he looked at his brother suspiciously.

"If you make a deal with me beforehand"

Raditz growled. Of course there was a condition attached. His brother didn't seem that stupid.

"What do you want?"

"That we get along. And-"

"What else?! That's enough and requires everything from me", Raditz growled and stared grimly at his brother. 

"You will train with me with King Kai and then help us fight the other two Saiyans. Otherwise the Dragonballs will be destroyed by the two of them and we can't do anything for you" Raditz looked grimly at his brother again. 

"So you actually bribe me", then he grinned. "That makes me a little proud of you, Kakarrot" 

"Does that mean we have a deal?", Goku held out his hand. 

Raditz didn't think twice about it and accepted by shaking Gokus hand.

"Then let's find a way out of this hell now, big brother", Goku grinned.


	6. Raditz X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first try on writing that POV.

The sun had long since set. You had been training for several hours.  
"Very good. Now again ”, Goku motivated you.  
Spurred on by it, you struggled to your feet again. It was obviously difficult to stand up straight.  
"Come on!", Goku grinned.  
With that you shot at him, reached out, and rammed a fist into his stomach. Unimpressed, he gave you a pat on the back of the head that made you tip over.  
You lay where you were, gasping for air.  
You held up well, Goku was proud of his human pupil, but he didn't stay in thought for a long time. A familiar ki approached.  
"Raditz!" Goku greeted his older brother. "Do you want to join us?"  
The person addressed just sniffed, sank into the grass and sat there.  
"Are you turning that little human into a puddle of mud again?" The older Saiyan commented on the pile that lay gasping in front of him.   
"She just keeps getting better," Goku grinned happily.  
Slowly you got to your feet again. The sore muscles from training the day before burned. The wounds Goku had inflicted you as well. Everything hurt and now * he * was there too.  
"Are you sure she can hold out for a long time?" Raditz grinned, giving you a nudge with his tail.  
But you did not fall as he wanted, instead, grabbed the tail and held it tight.  
“Are you really resorting to this ridiculous method? I trained this thing, you can't harm me with it,” he grumbled admonishingly. "And now let go"  
You growled, let go. Then you turned your attention back to Goku, shot at him again, aiming a fist at his face. But he had foreseen your attack and fended it off with ease.  
In response, he pressed you, not even hard, in the stomach.  
But this strength was enough for you to go down defeated.  
Raditz gave a malicious laugh. Goku went to you instead, kneeling down.  
"Very good. It'll be better next time,” he stroked your cheek encouragingly. You grinned in response, lay there gasping.  
“Seriously, Kakarrot, that was all?” Raditz commented on the, in his eyes, a heap of misery lying in front of him. You no longer had the strength to get up … Goku felt it and stayed seated next to you.   
"You're pretty tough on her," he commented on Raditz's statement and put a hand on your back. Raditz's look caught him right away.  
"You should be too, if you want that little one to become resistant quickly"  
Goku just shook his head. He felt that she was at the end of her strength  
"Has she passed out?"  
"Yes," Goku lied. He suspected that Raditz wanted to talk. You just played along, lay there motionless. Raditz narrowed his gaze.  
"How long have you been doing this?" he asked his younger brother and took a closer look at the young woman in front of him. Raditz had been on earth for six months. He had made a deal with Goku and had to wait 6 more months after they beat Vegeta and Nappa. After that, they would use the Dragon Balls to revive his parents. He didn't know what would happen after that,  
"For a good five months"  
You grabbed Gokus gi unnoticed and held it tight.  
"Why exactly is she training so hard?" You tucked unobtrusively on his gi.  
"Well ...", Goku considered. With the tugging you wanted to make it clear to him that he shouldn't be telling the truth. Not to Raditz… Goku decided to ignore you.  
"She wants to prove herself"  
"Tsk. Who does she want to prove something? People are and remain weak," Raditz looked at her again. For a human yoou were already strong. At least for the 5 months you made a good impression. Raditz had to admit that he liked your appearance and personality. However, your weakness was a thorn in his side. Should something happen to you, you would not be able to defend yourself.  
He didn't notice that his tail was pulling away from his waist and then finding its way to your other wrist. You winced slightly when it wrapped around the wrists.  
"She wants to prove that she is not a weak bunch of misery," Goku winked at his brother.  
"Tss ... to who?"  
She pinched Goku through his gi, admonishing not to tell the truth. Unimpressed by her gesture, he grinned.  
"She wants to show that to you"  
With a slight shock, you noticed that Raditz's tail was tightening around your wrist in response.  
"As if," he spat, turning his gaze from you to his brother.  
"I know you like her," Goku still grinned.  
"And how do you get to that", Raditz crossed his arms defensively in front of his chest.  
Goku motioned for him to look where his tail was.  
"Tsk. That means nothing" Raditz made no move to let go of you.  
"In addition, you always have an eye on her as soon as she is near you"  
Now the game was getting too dangerous for you. Slowly you moved her arm with his  
Hand you had clamped Goku's gi. Then you turned on the side - back to Goku. Raditz's tail still had a firm grip on the wrist  
Goku got up.  
"Well then. I'm going to have something to eat. See you tomorrow" With that he teleported away.  
"And he thinks I'm going to come into the house like this? ...", he left you lying completely damaged. You couldn't even get up anymore, everything you wanted was sleep.  
"He's just more Saiyan than he thinks", Raditz smirked, then he turned his gaze back to the young woman next to him. You returned his gaze  
"What did you talk about?", you played dumb, then struggled on your back.  
"Don't pretend. I know you were conscious. I learned to sense energy."   
So there was no point in denying it. Raditz's tail let go of your wrist, then he got up too.  
You wanted to get up, too, and struggled to get into seat. Raditz watched impatiently.  
You were slightly startled when he knelt down next to you.  
"What you up to?"  
"I'm not going to let you rot here," he smirked, looking into your eyes.  
And suddenly he loaded you on his arms, got up.  
"I live over the-" "I know where you live," he interrupted and started walking. There was less than 2 minutes of a walk, he already stepped through the door and went straight to the bathroom right next to her bedroom.  
"What do you want here?"  
"You're going to take a shower. You really should," he laughed. Despite the slight insult, you were a little pleased. You saw him laugh properly for the first time in your presence. This time no hateful or derogatory laugh.  
He let you down, then went to the door.  
"Thanks" He nodded in response and left the bathroom. A little disappointed that he was already leaving, you got into the shower.

After the soothing and somewhat invigorating shower, you were only looking forward to the bed. So syou slipped into sleepwear and shuffled through the bathroom door into the bedroom.  
"What ...?!", you realized with a slight shock that Raditz hadn't left at all. He sat waiting on the bed.  
"I had to make sure that you got out of there safely. If you had slipped or something else, Kakarot thinks I would have killed you," he grinned.  
"Yep, I believe you immediately", with that you went to the bed and lay down.  
"Very well. You are alive, I can go," he prepared to get up. But you grabbed his wrist. "Stay here please… If you want"  
He looked at you in amazement, thought for a moment. He gave in, lay down.  
Sighing, he let you rest your head on his chest and found that his tail had loosened again and was resting on your waist.  
Who would have thought that he could be so weakened by a human being?  
Satisfied, he put his arms around you and kissed your top of the head slightly timid.


	7. Goku X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I got on Tumblr. Its a bit short, but it was the only thing that came into my writing-blocked mind.
> 
> "DBZ Goku X reader fic ,if possible before Gohan was born please 🙇♀️"

Drunk with sleep, you padded towards the kitchen in the dark. It was the middle of the night and you woke up with a scratchy throat.  
You swallowed the glass of water all at once, and filled the next one immediately afterwards.  
As you were just about to put the glass to drink when there was a soft knock on the door. At this time of night it could only be someone from your inner circle of friends. A rapist or the like would definitely not knock on the door.  
"What are you- Oh my God!", slipped out after you opened the door and looked at the person in front of you. Immediately you were awake and felt a heart race right away.  
"I ... have to clean my wounds ... Otherwise-", Goku leaned one hand against the door frame. He looked damaged, his body was adorned with innumerable small and large wounds. With only half-open eyes and pale face he looked at you.  
"I know come in"  
You supported him with one arm and led him into her bathroom.  
"What happened?"  
"I guess I exaggerated a bit while exercising ... I passed out and only woke up a few minutes ago," he groaned as he began to take off his training clothes. Then he sat down on the edge of the bathtub in boxer shorts.  
You ran water into the tub, then you examined the wounds.  
"You've got yourself into a lot of trouble, Goku"  
Goku giggled. "It's not that bad." He stretched, but winced.  
“Clean up wounds and sleep afterwards. That should be enough"  
“Maybe you should take a break tomorrow,” you went to the medicine cabinet, rummaged around for bandages.  
"Let me sleep in first. Then I see how I am and then decide ”  
Typical Goku.  
The tub was full. But before he could go in there, you first had to disinfect his wounds.  
They were mostly just superficial scratches or abrasions. With Saiyan skin, it would grow back in next to no time.  
However, the bruises indicated that when he woke up he would most likely have a lot of sore muscles.  
After removing the dirt from the wounds, Goku lay down in the tub.  
In the meantime, you went to look for clothes for him, then prepared a large portion of water for him.   
You knew that while he was exercising, he kept forgetting to drink. That's probably why he passed out this time too.  
After drying himself off, getting dressed and drinking at least 3 liters of water, he leaned against you, satisfied and dead tired. They both of you sat on the foot of the bed.  
"Thanks for patching me up," he grinned, pulled you close with one arm and then let it rest around your waist.  
"You’re welcome"  
This sudden closeness made you nervous. Goku may have been the physical closeness type, but the two of you were never alone. And at that moment a question occurred to your mind.  
"Why exactly did you come to me?"  
Goku grumbled in response, you felt his arm tighten.  
You looked him in the eye, but he put his head on your shoulder.  
With the left hand you lifted his chin, forcing him to make eye contact.  
"Don't ignore me," you laughed. Goku grinned but still didn't answer.  
"Why exactly don't you want to answer the question for me?"   
This time he met your gaze.  
But instead of answering in words, he kept leaning towards you. To break the last distance, he put his free hand on your neck, pulled you to him and kissed you.  
You replied immediately, exhaling sharply as he pulled you closer by the waist and let his tongue slide into your mouth.  
You buried her fingers in his shirt, leaned back a few millimeters.  
"You can sleep in here," you muttered, so close to him that lips were still touching. Goku grinned in response, kissed you again.


End file.
